


苦芽酒

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vesemir
Kudos: 26





	苦芽酒

到头来，还是凯尔莫罕。

白狼在维瑟米尔的怀中苏醒。空气中弥漫着麦芽的淡香，炼金药草熬成的汁水在古旧器皿中翻涌流淌，发出气泡破裂的声音。

模糊的视野中，老男人的胡茬比以前更白了。杰洛特晃悠悠地伸出手，却被维瑟米尔按住手腕放在胸前，稍显粗鲁的动作让白狼眼眶潮湿。维瑟米尔看着他难得一见的脆弱模样，心里明白了几分，带着歉意地揉着他的脸蛋，撩起耳畔的长发亲吻敏感的耳后肌肤。

布满剑茧的厚实手掌温暖有力，白狼发出惬意的咕哝，像只被揉顺了皮毛的娇贵母狼。亲昵的动作不免让人的思绪回到旧时——未经人事的小母狼第一次在床上羞涩夹腿，纾解难耐春潮，老男人就这样摸黑爬上了他的床，从背后抱着他，一手捂着他的嘴，另一手拢住他湿滑一片的饱满阴户，用手指轻捏阴蒂，抠挖娇嫩细窄的幼女产道。

杰洛特并非全然不会反抗，只是彼时年幼，纤细的小腿挣扎踢动太过徒劳。被他唤作爹地的男人钻进被子里，握住他的脚踝一根根吮吸可爱的脚趾，小白狼害羞而紧张，每当听到维瑟米尔低沉地叫他乖女儿，他便软了身子，放弃所有抵抗。 

“乖女儿，怎么了？” 

这个称呼总会让他露出想哭的神情，恰似现在。

面对情窦初开时第一个臣服的男人，如今过去了大半个世纪，母狼的肉体还记着一切，甚至怀念着射入温巢的第一股浓精。

“我遇见我的生母了。”

杰洛特说道，沙哑的声音里带着哽咽。高傲如他，最绝望的时候想的却只有维瑟米尔。他想念过去的白色炊烟和层叠起伏的堡垒、痞坏的师兄弟和严格的导师，他握着剑在桩上快活地奔跑，调皮而兴奋地站在尽头等待老男人追上他、怒斥他、指导他……还有，抚摸他，也许更多的是爱抚，像慈祥的父亲那般确认他成长的四肢和腰杆，以及身上因训练和责罚留下的青紫伤痕，再后来，便是他发育的浑圆嫩乳和会阴里软绵绵的两瓣阴唇。

即便是这样，白狼也想回到那人的身边，他的，爹地，比任何人都疼爱他。

“嘘，我知道，你是最坚强的孩子。”

维瑟米尔的语气沉稳，听不出任何情感波动，他自然知道白狼想听的不是这个，可当白狼用美丽金眸渴求地望向他时，周围晃荡的烛火在室内投下暗影，昏暗中亮得可怕的猫眼像给他开了一扇审讯之门，里面罗列的全是他斑驳不堪的罪状。他拥有着和杰洛特一模一样的金眸，可如今他的眼里早已布满阴翳，年老失去光华，曾经最强大的狼派猎魔人、深爱白狼又性侵了稚嫩的他的维瑟米尔，已经不能再满足他日益欲壑难填的肉体了。

大陆的每个角落都传唱着猎魔人的香艳纪事，比起他的猎魔才能，人们肖想的是他的荒诞娇躯，以性为通行证在肃穆的王宫里构造酒池肉林，那些穿梭于诡秘之境的日子不但没能削减白狼的锐气，反而令他活成了古老传说里吸精食髓的淫妖。这等美艳绝伦的魔物，维瑟米尔不愿杀了他，更不可能驾驭得了他。

但维瑟米尔偶尔也会梦见当初弱小的少年，在男人抱起他的时候，这个乌发白肤的小天使流着眼泪，可怜兮兮地叫他爹地，仿佛除了维瑟米尔，世间任何人都拯救不了他。

老男人手发着颤，小心摸向白狼大腿缠了绷带的伤口，问他疼吗，杰洛特失望地偏过头，闭上了那双能映照出他辉煌而不堪的一生的眼眸。

白狼还是跟以前一样，纵使浆果成熟，在蜜液浸润中放肆沉沦，但只要看到他的第一个男人，他便从艳情荡妇变成了被娇宠的孩子。维瑟米尔抱着他的时候心里带着自责，干燥的嘴唇却不受控制地亲吻母狼漂亮的脖颈，缓缓下至肩胛，然后伸舌舔向覆满熟妇汗液的柔嫩腋窝。

“爹地……最坏了。”

杰洛特微睁双眼，轻飘飘的声音微不可闻，带着股媚人的娇嗔，过电似的快感令维瑟米尔愣住了，盯着白狼被舔得湿漉漉的腋下，卷曲毛发被舔得粘在一起，如同他第一次给小母狼舔阴的场景。

维瑟米尔后退了，比起让杰洛特生气，他更不希望自己失控。

药剂作用下，杰洛特很快昏昏欲睡，沉入梦乡。老男人一直抱着他，手指抚过每一处熟悉又增添了陌生的肌肤。他知道尼弗迦德近日来在周边王国的大举进攻，而杰洛特迟早会被卷入其中，这让他不舍而担忧。

在很久以前，维瑟米尔就预想过白狼会成为这个大陆最美丽强大的猎魔人，那是他作为恩师的希冀。但在杰洛特初潮的那天，他动摇了，再后来，杰洛特整整一年都被关在凯尔莫罕，当其他弟子们四散在大陆谋生的时候，他为维瑟米尔生了一个死胎。

自那以后，维瑟米尔永远对他心中有愧。他想要杰洛特做他的情妇、他的妻子和女儿，但他不想见到自己的挚爱因永远得不到满足的母爱而撕心裂肺痛哭，杰洛特没有母亲，也无法产下健康的子女，这全部归咎于维瑟米尔，是他的贪婪、大意和愚蠢铸就了这一切。

他哪还能再去爱他。

end


End file.
